tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Smile
"Smile" (웨딩드레스, We-ding deureseu, "Wedding Dress") is the nth song in TVXQ's special album, RISE AS GOD. Lyrics |-|Romanized= There’s nothing in this world that can please me But your smile Smile for me gaegujaengi sonyeongwa kkumi manteon sonyeoga gajang cheoeum mannatteon noriteo ap yeah saranghanda mal han jeok eopseotjiman gakkeum hamkkehaneun sangsangman geurigo meon hunnareul jinawa maju seon you nae gyeote neul gyeote baby eonjenganeun mal hal su isseulkka “Hello, she’s married” nae saenge gajang bichi doel hana boseokboda deo banjjagineun Smile nunboda saehayan geotto hana wedingdeureseuboda sunsuhan ne Smile oh Baby, baby, baby you’re so beautiful han bame sun shine cheoreom miracle (Yeah yeah) ojik naegeman (Oh) nunbushin smile heorak hae jullae Stop geogi meomchweo (geudaero ne bareul meomchweo) jamshi nuneul gama jweo (nal gidaryeo jweo) geu sai neomu nan neomu nan jeongshin eopgetji junbihan modeun geol modeun geol boyeo jul geoya geurigo nan ne ireumeul bulleo tto nuneul tteun neon kkamjjak nollagetji baby neul hamkke hal sarami naran mal (Oh hal saram yeah) “Hello, she’s married” nae saenge gajang bichi doel hana boseokboda deo banjjagineun Smile (banjjagineun Smile) nunboda saehayan geotto hana wedingdeureseuboda sunsuhan ne Smile oh Baby, baby, baby you’re so beautiful han bame sun shine cheoreom miracle (Yeah) ojik naegeman (No no) nunbushin smile heorak hae jullae dajeonghan nungae budeureoun ipgae modu ipeul matchweo nan iboda joeul sun eopseul geol saehayan syampein neomchyeo heureuneun sungan Just to see you happy and see you smile nae saenge gajang bichi doel hana boseokboda deo banjjagineun Smile (naye saenggakboda yeah yeah) (Oh come on girl) nunboda saehayan geotto hana wedingdeureseuboda sunsuhan ne Smile oh Baby, baby, baby you’re so beautiful han bame sun shine cheoreom miracle (Come again girl) ojik naegeman (Yeah) nunbushin smile heorak hae jullae |-|Korean= There’s nothing in this world that can please me But your smile Smile for me 개구쟁이 소년과 꿈이 많던 소녀가 가장 처음 만났던 놀이터 앞 사랑한다 말 한 적 없었지만 가끔 함께하는 상상만 그리고 먼 훗날을 지나와 마주 선 you 내 곁에 늘 곁에 baby 언? 가는 말 할 수 있을까 “Hello, She’s married” 내 생에 가장 빛이 될 하나 보석보다 더 반짝이는 Smile 눈보다 새하얀 것도 하나 웨딩드레스보다 순수한 네 Smile oh Baby, baby, baby you’re so beautiful 한 밤의 sun shine 처럼 miracle (Yeah yeah) 오직 내게만 (Oh) 눈부신 smile 허락 해 줄래 Stop 거기 멈춰 (그대로 네 발을 멈춰) 잠시 눈을 감아 줘 (날 기다려 줘) 그 사이 너무 난 너무 난 정신 없겠지 준비한 모든 걸 모든 걸 보여 줄 거야 그리고 난 네 이름을 불러 또 눈을 뜬 넌 깜짝 놀라겠지 baby 늘 함께 할 사람이 나란 말 (Oh 할 사람 yeah) “Hello, She’s married” 내 생에 가장 빛이 될 하나 보석보다 더 반짝이는 Smile (반짝이는 Smile) 눈보다 새하얀 것도 하나 웨딩드레스보다 순수한 네 Smile oh Baby, baby, baby you’re so beautiful 한 밤의 sun shine 처럼 miracle (Yeah) 오직 내게만 (No no) 눈부신 smile 허락 해 줄래 다정한 눈가에 부드러운 입가에 모두 입을 맞춰 난 이보다 좋을 순 없을 걸 새하얀 샴페인 넘쳐 흐르는 순간 Just to see you happy and see you smile 내 생에 가장 빛이 될 하나 보석보다 더 반짝이는 Smile (나의 생각보다 Yeah yeah) (Oh come on girl) 눈보다 새하얀 것도 하나 웨딩드레스보다 순수한 네 Smile oh Baby, baby, baby you’re so beautiful 한 밤의 sun shine 처럼 miracle (Come again girl) 오직 내게만 (Yeah) 눈부신 smile 허락 해 줄래 |-|English= There’s nothing in this world that can please me But your smile Smile for me A mischievous boy and a girl with many dreams First met in front of a playground I never told you I loved you But I imagined us being together And after a long time I’m facing you now, you were always by my side baby Will I be able to say this some day? “Hello, she’s married” The biggest light in my life Your smile shines brighter than a jewel Whiter than snow Is your smile that is more pure than a wedding dress Baby, baby, baby you’re so beautiful Like a miracle of sunshine during the night Will you allow that dazzling smile Only for me? Stop, stop right there (stop your footsteps) Close your eyes for a moment (wait for me) I’m going to be going crazy during that time But I will show you everything I prepared Then I will call your name Then you’ll open your eyes and be surprised baby I’m gonna be the one who will always be with you “Hello, she’s married” The biggest light in my life Your smile shines brighter than a jewel Whiter than snow Is your smile that is more pure than a wedding dress Baby, baby, baby you’re so beautiful Like a miracle of sunshine during the night Will you allow that dazzling smile Only for me? Your warm eyes, your soft lips I will kiss It can’t get better than this The moment the white champagne overflows Just to see you happy and see you smile The biggest light in my life Your smile shines brighter than a jewel (Than I thought) Whiter than snow Is your smile that is more pure than a wedding dress Baby, baby, baby you’re so beautiful Like a miracle of sunshine during the night Will you allow that dazzling smile Only for me? Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs